


Apple of Our Eye

by VirtualKibou



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualKibou/pseuds/VirtualKibou
Summary: Porter, Hugo, and Rin celebrate Shelter reaching 100,000,000 Spotify streams in the most poetic way possible.





	Apple of Our Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a piece of artwork by @cavoliamari_ on Twitter - https://twitter.com/pixelemppodcast/status/1059105674100174849

"Why are you dressed up as apples?" Rin asked Porter and Hugo, cocking her head.

The two young men were donning red costumes meshed to closely resemble the fruit, coupled with knitted beanies crafted to serve as the leafy stems, and at first they were confused as to why they were being asked the question. However, after a moment, they realized the context and both smiled and giggled like children. "Did you hear?" they said in unison.  
  
"Hear what...?"  
  
Hugo looked at Porter, who nodded and turned to face the girl. "Shelter just hit a hundred-million streams on Spotify!"  
  
"It did?!" Rin cried out, a hand flying up to cover her mouth in astonishment. "Oh my goodness, that's amazing!"  
  
"Indeed it is," Hugo replied. "And we have some stuff planned to celebrate."  
  
"Like what?!"  
  
"Whatever you desire, really! This is _your_ day, Rin." Porter shut his eyes and grinned after he spoke.  
  
Rin gasped, then she gathered the three of them into an embrace and squeezed them tightly. For a moment afterward, there was no sound except for their peaceful breathing and the soft squeals she couldn't contain no matter how hard she tried.

Eventually, however, she loosened her hold. "Why _are_ you dressed as apples, though?" she reiterated.

Porter bent toward her and started to stroke her cheek. "Because..." he began, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Because what? Tell me!"

Hugo gave him a pat on the back, and he finished:

"...because you're the apple of our eye."

Overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions, Rin began to silently weep with joy along with him. "I...I love you both so much..."

After wiping away her tears with his wrist, Porter gently took her by the hand. "Rin...we love you more than anyone could ever know."

The three stood there, entranced momentarily, never wanting the feeling to end...then they began to walk toward the door.

"The future is ours for the taking," Hugo said. "Let's make the most of it."

"Absolutely," Porter responded.

And as Rin reached for the doorknob, her shelter felt closer and stronger than it ever had before.


End file.
